Pecker
|residence = Haven City Spargus |membership = Freedom League |height = 2'8" |weight = 42 lbs. |species = Moncaw |gender = Male |voice actor = Chris Cox }} Pecker is a character in Jak II, Jak 3, and Jak X: Combat Racing. The only example of his species—'moncaw', a hybrid of the monkey and macaw—to be featured in the ''Jak and Daxter'' series, he is introduced as the interpreter for the mute, blind soothsayer, Onin, in Haven City. He would then become adviser to Damas, king of Spargus, and then in Kras City, co-host to G.T. Blitz on the G.T. Blitz Show. Throughout, Pecker relayed information from his associates to Jak and Daxter. Debuting in the series at 116 years old, Pecker is regarded for his wisdom. He often earns roles in trafficking information and advising important people. However, he has always been at odds with Daxter, as both have tendencies towards sarcasm and a short temper. Although Pecker is the only moncaw to appear in the series, he mentioned flocks worth of his kind. Other than Keira, he is the only character in the series with a mentioned mother. His species represents one of only three known sapient non-human species in the series, accompanied by ottsels and babaks. History Early life Pecker was born to an unnamed mother, who was "very vindictive", perhaps towards his father, which was his reasoning for his unfortunate name. He grew to lead some one hundred flocks south, according to himself, before coming into Onin's service. His wisdom and knowledge of ancient Mar-era history—such as songs about the ancient Light Tower, and identifying the Armor of Mar —may have come from these experiences. ''Jak II'' With the ability to interpret the blind, mute Onin's sign language, Pecker served as her loyal factor for everyone with whom she came into contact. The two made their first appearance in Jak II, after Ashelin Praxis directed Jak and Daxter to their hut in the east Bazaar. Daxter initially mistook a sleeping Pecker for dead livestock, angering Pecker and beginning their quarrelsome relationship. Despite bemoaning the inconvenience and irritation, Pecker would relay Onin's instructions to the duo, giving them missions throughout the game. Pecker's assistance led to Jak's discovery of the Tomb of Mar, and subsequently the Precursor Stone. This ultimately led to Jak's defeat of Metal Head leader Kor, and the saving of Haven City. Afterwards, Pecker and Samos Hagai appeared to be privy to Jak's future adventures, likely through information the former had received from Onin, but tantalizingly refused to divulge it. ''Jak 3'' In Jak 3, Pecker accompanied Jak to the Wasteland to protest the latter's banishment at the hands of Veger. Despite failing, Pecker stayed with Jak, at Daxter's suggestion, who also stayed behind. After fainting from exhaustion, the trio were rescued by Damas and a group of Wastelanders from the nearby desert city Spargus. While Jak and Daxter were recuperating, Pecker became Damas' adviser, the king of the city, a role through which he bragged he lived a pampered lifestyle. Although feigning superiority over Jak and Daxter, Pecker used his role to look after the two and help get them back home. He eventually returned to Haven City and met with Onin, who urged him to get Jak and Daxter back. After the duo found their way through the Monk Temple, Pecker met with them at the entrance to a catacombs tunnel connected to the eco mine, just outside the city. Pecker then left them to tell Onin they had arrived. Pecker then fulfilled a similar role as the previous game, relaying information and new objectives from Onin to Jak and Daxter. After Samos and Onin discovered the best way to the Precursor core was through the catacombs beneath the old Haven Palace, Onin instructed Pecker to lead Jak and Daxter through the ruins of Mar Memorial Stadium. Despite complaining about the assignment, and fleeing the scene after dark satellites had approached, Pecker's help allowed Jak to reach the core and ultimately rescue the planet from the Dark Makers. ''Jak X: Combat Racing'' In Jak X: Combat Racing, Pecker did not accompany the group to Kras City for the reading of the late Krew's will. As a result, he did not get poisoned and forced to race for Krew's combat racing team. However, he later appeared as the co-star on the G.T. Blitz Show alongside its namesake host, G.T. Blitz, much to both Blitz's and Daxter's surprise and ire. Pecker also served as a commentator during the races as part of his new job. Pecker evidently talked the network of the show into hiring him. Pecker believed the show to be "anemic", and his first assignment from the network was to investigate the illegal underground betting surrounding the sport, and report on it live on the show. This caused much tension between him and Blitz, who was in fact secretly Mizo, the mysterious crime boss that Pecker was investigating. Pecker remained loyal to Jak and his group throughout the events of the game, often advocating for him on the show when Blitz attempted to spin the narrative against him. More importantly, however, Pecker uncovered and informed Jak that the sport had been fixed for some time, and that Mizo's syndicate had a vendetta out for him, as he was the only wildcard in the race. Pecker also helped keep secret the fact that Jak and his team were poisoned. When Mizo's identity was finally revealed, Pecker ensured that the crime lord was exposed to all two hundred million combat racing viewers. Characteristics Appearance Pecker is a moncaw, sometimes spelled "monkaw", a hybrid of the monkey and macaw,Off 2003, p. 68Schrader 2003, p. 9Shah, Puckett, Farhurst, et al. 2002/19, Chapter 3: "Supporting Cast"Schrader 2004, p. 10 and as such has features of both animals. He has the wings and talons of a macaw, and with blue, yellow, and red feathers, has the coloration specifically of a scarlet macaw. However, he has the head, ears, face, chest, abdomen, legs, and tail of a monkey. He has the locomotion of both a macaw and a monkey, with the ability to fly, hang from his tail, walk upright, and pose on all fours. Pecker uses his wings both to fly as well as for digital manipulation and hand gestures, similar in role and function to primate fingers. Although his legs are similar to that of a monkey, he has bird talons for feet, which he uses both to walk and perch himself on platforms. Personality and behavior Pecker, and likely moncaws in general, are mostly avian in identity and behavior. His Spanish accent is presumably influenced by the scarlet macaw's Central and South American provenance in real life, and he makes more references to bird matters than he does his other half. Such allusions include leading his flocks south, the fact that he molts, desiring "bird seed", even calling himself a bird, and growing appalled at the sight of G.T. Blitz eating fowl, proclaiming it could be his uncle (among many other bird references and puns, particularly in Jak X: Combat Racing). Pecker has an abrasive personality, often with a curt, sarcastic wit and a short temper. He frequently complains of lost "siesta" and eating time in order to assist Jak and Daxter. Nevertheless, he demonstrates great wisdom and an enduring loyalty to Jak, staying behind with him in the Wasteland after his banishment (albeit at Daxter's suggestion), and defending Jak against foes in Kras City. Despite this, Jak seems to have a certain distrust of Pecker, seemingly because of his habitual withholding of information and his inability to get along with Daxter. Pecker ostensibly appears to have no mind or patience for the mystical aspects of Onin's tellings, yet he is often impressed with or surprised at Jak's accomplishments related to such things. Pecker is fairly cowardly and self-serving, complaining of Onin's orders to accompany Jak and Daxter to dangerous places, and expressing his disconcert in scary situations. He also groveled before Damas as a way to grasp a higher station in his new city, much to Damas' annoyance. Nevertheless, Pecker ultimately leveraged his higher positions to help Jak, or had otherwise commendable intentions. Citations References ; Video games * * * ; Bibliography * * * * Category:Characters in Jak II Category:Characters in Jak 3 Category:Characters in Jak X: Combat Racing Category:Freedom League